The Light Shines
by Augustine Hox
Summary: TK realizes he loves Kari, but because of an insidious plot, TK and Kari are plunged into the final battle for the Digital World.
1. TELL HER!

TK lay back on the tree on the warm summer day. "What a beautiful day," said TK. His eyes were about to close when he saw Kari walking home. TK smiled as he saw his dear friend. It had been three years since they had defeated MaloMyotismon and TK and Kari were enjoying the period of peace. They were now high school sophomores. TK was wearing Matt's old school uniform and Kari was wearing Sora's old uniform.

"Wow," said TK, "she really is very beautiful." Suddenly TK shook himself out of it. "What am I doing?" he said to himself, "she's my best friend, I can't be having those feelings for her." Suddenly, Kari was stopped by a junior.

"Hehe," said the junior, "you're very pretty." Kari tried to get out of the way, but the boy kept pursuing her. The junior touched Kari's shoulder, which made her scream. Suddenly, there was a tapping on the junior's shoulder. He turned around to find TK's fist in his face. TK then punched him in the stomach and threw him to the side. The junior, shocked at being beaten up by a sophomore scurried away.

"Kari, you've got to be careful," said TK, "you don't know how beautiful you are."

Kari, who was still shaken, blushed. "Thank you TK, I don't know what I would have done without you."

She pulled TK closer to her and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. TK smiled at the calming feeling of her soft kiss.

"May I walk you home?" he asked.

"Of course," Kari replied.

As they walked to Kari's house, they talked about their year. It was summer but there was still a good week of school left before it was all over.

"So Kari, are you planning on doing anything this summer?" TK asked.

Kari shook her head. "Maybe I'll take a photography class, how about you?"

"Maybe I'll go visit Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Tai in Kyoto U."

"Oh, I'll go to, I would love to go see them."

TK and Kari arrived at her house. Kari began to walk up the steps to her apartment, but then ran back and looked at TK.

"Thank you again," she said, "that jerk really could have hurt me."

"Don't worry about it."

"I was really scared TK, you were so brave."

"I will always be brave for you Kari."

Kari gave TK a hug then went up the stairs, always taking a look back at him once in a while. TK began his walk back to his house. Upon entering he was surprised to see Matt in his living room.

"Matt! What are you doing back from college?"

Matt grinned and explained to TK that he was on a class trip to Tokyo and was visiting TK and their parents in Odaiba. TK sat next to Matt on the sofa. TK took a deep sigh, then had a little chuckle.

"So how are you and Sora?" TK began.

TK found himself on a medium size boat. The river was very slow, so TK was relaxing. Suddenly, Devimon rose out of the water and reached out his hand to grab TK.

"Patamon!" TK shouted, but Patamon didn't answer.

Suddenly he felt a presence beside him. He looked to find Kari. Kari was holding up her crest toward Devimon, who was shuddering.

"The light shines in the darkness, TK," she said, "and the darkness can never put it out."

Suddenly Devimon disappeared, and TK was suddenly dressed as a southern gentleman while Kari was dressed as a southern belle. They had a picnic on their slow going boat. TK took Kari's hands into his own. Kari blushed at the feel of TK's hands.

"Kari," said TK, "I love you."

Kari began to blush even more. Their faces got closer and closer together, and suddenly, their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Above them, Angemon and Angewomon flew into heaven.

TK woke up in a cold sweat. He was gasping with fear. The dream he had was one of the greatest dreams of his life, but Kari was his friend, nothing more. How could he even think about being with her? Yet, it had felt so right, as if all nature and force was pushing them to be together. TK pondered the idea.

"How can I even think about me and Kari as more than friends?"

Then he shook his head.

"No we are meant to be together, we are right for each other."

TK lay back on his bed, not able to get a wink of sleep.

The next morning, TK sat next to Matt at the breakfast table.

"Hey Matt, can I ask you something?"

"Uh oh, now I'm worried, what's up?"

"Matt, I don't know how to say this but, I think…, I think…"

"You think that you love Kari?"

TK was aghast. "How did you know?"

"I was passing down the hall for a cup of water and you were screaming, so I walking in but suddenly you got very quiet and in your sleep you said 'I love you.' I could only assume it was Kari."

"But why Kari, why not one of the other girls from my school?"

"You're kidding me right?"

TK shook his head. "What should I do Matt?"

Matt looked back at TK as if he were the stupidest boy alive. "TELL HER!"

"But what if she doesn't like me back?"

Matt have the same look to TK. "You're kidding me, right?"

* * *

Chapter 2 Coming Soon


	2. I'm Sorry

TK was dressed in a dress shirt, dress pants, and a tie. His mother walked by him in her dress.

"Let's go, TK," she said, "Matt, are you coming?"

Matt sat up on the couch. "Going? Going where?"

"To mass," said TK.

"You guys are Catholic?"

"Hello," said TK, "what part of half-French don't you understand."

"Whatever," said Matt, "sorry mom, my class is going to the national diet building today."

"Alright," said Ms. Takaishi, "see you tonight then."

TK and his mother arrived at the large cathedral in Tokyo. He sat quietly while the priest spoke. He kept thinking about if he really loved Kari or not. The priest then stood up at the front and read from his large Latin Bible.

"The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has never overcome," read the priest.

TK looked up suddenly. It was what Kari had said to him in his dream. He was shocked that it was from the Bible. TK did not consider himself a religious person, he only went to church because his mother made it a habit. He began to think of Kari again, about her beautiful brown eyes. He kept thinking about her until he realized that he did love her, more than anyone else. He realized that all those times he believed that warm feeling when he saw her to be a feeling of his best friend was something more. He started nudging in his seat, wanting to get out of church to get to Kari's house.

Kari lay back in her bed, thinking about the day before. "I don't know what I would have done if TK wasn't there. I'm so glad he's my friend, my dear friend." She began to think back to the first week of school.

Kari had gone with her family last summer to Hokkaido for the summer. So it had been a long time since they had been back in Odaiba. Kari and her friends were walking down the street with her friends Keiko, Mizuki, and Yolei.

"Look over there," said Mizuki quietly.

Over at a table, TK, Ken, and Davis were hanging out.

Kari's eyes wandered into TK's. They were blue, like the sea. It was the prettiest shade of blue Kari had ever seen. TK looked back at Kari, and his face lit up. Suddenly it seemed as if they were connected at that moment, and only for that moment. Davis jumped up and ran up to the girls.

"Hi Kari!" he said, "I didn't know you got back from Hokkaido?"

Kari tried to get past Davis, but Davis kept getting in the way. Yolei was talking to Ken while Keiko was right up talking to TK with Mizuki quietly behind.

Kari was unsuccessful in getting to TK, and soon, Yolei called the group to move on to their destination. They all got up and started to leave, but Kari hurried up and stopped quickly by TK.

"Hi TK," she said.

"He Kari, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how was your summer?"

"Great, I did a whole lot of nothing."

They chuckled quietly and Kari and TK gave each other a quick goodbye and Kari hurried over to her friends.

"Hey Kari," said Keiko, "How was your boyfriend?"

"What?" said Kari, a little shocked.

"She means TK," said Yolei, "and TK and Kari are really good friends, they're not going out."

"Ohhh…" said Keiko, "maybe I'll ask him out, he was really cute."

Kari felt a small burn of anger deep within her. She felt like she wanted to punch Keiko in the face.

"So Yolei, which one do you like," asked Keiko.

"Oh," said Yolei blushing, "I don't know, I think I like Ken."

The girls made and "oooo" sound and Mitsuki then spoke up.

"I like the one with the spiky hair."

The girls stopped in their tracks and looked strangely at their quiet friend, whose taste in men was as odd as a flying pig.

Kari kept remembering that day all school year. For some reason it haunted her. That feeling she felt of wanting to hurt Keiko, it bugged her for months. Soon kept looking up at the ceiling until she uttered words she couldn't believe came out of her mouth.

"Do I love TK?"

There was a doorbell ring at the front door.

"I'm coming," Kari said.

TK ran into his house to find Matt cooking himself lunch.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" said Matt.

"Matt, I realized at church," began TK, "I love Kari, love her more than anything else."

TK ran into his room to change leaving Matt bewildered in the kitchen.

"What the heck do they teach at church these days?" he said.

TK quickly put on his black shorts a red, long sleeve shirt and a black vest. He combed his hair back with his fingers and looked around for something.

"MATT!"

"WHAT!"

"Do you have any cologne?"

"WHAT?"

TK prepared to leave.

"Hold on TK," said Matt before he left. Matt walked up to TK and put something around his neck. TK looked down to find that it was a guitar pick on a string that Matt had used at his first concert.

"Matt…"

"Go get her TK."

TK turned and looked his brother into the eye.

"Matt, what if she doesn't love me?"

Matt giggled a big, then motioned TK over to him. TK walked over to his brother and Matt knocked him on the side of the head. He pulled of TK's fisherman hat and looked him into the eye.

"You think too much."

TK smiled at his brothers words. Then, he ran off.

"Say, hi to Sora for me!" shouted Matt.

TK looked back in confusion.

"What did he mean," said TK as he kept running along. Suddenly, he stopped by the Takenouchi flower shop. TK smiled as he realized what Matt had meant. TK walked into the store, Sora was sitting at the cash register.

"Hi, TK," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sora," said TK, "I wanted to buy a bouquet for Kari."

Sora turned her head in pleasant surprise. She then had a huge smile on her face. Sora's eyes glittered at the idea of TK and Kari.

"Here," said Sora, and handed TK a bouquet of red roses."

"Thanks Sora." TK reached into his pockets and realized that he had no money.

"Uhhh…, put it on my brother's tab!" He said while running away.

Sora smiled as TK ran off and looked down at the cash register.

"I think mom will understand."

TK was running toward Kari's apartment when he ran into Davis. Davis had his soccer ball and his soccer clothes on and just looked at TK. TK stopped in front of Davis and looked at him too. Davis stood there for about three minutes; his eyes were glittering like he was going to cry. Then, Davis got off the road for TK to pass. TK took a few steps.

"Thanks Davis," he said, "that means a lot."

"Yeah whatever man," Davis replied, almost about to cry. "Just treat her good, okay?"

"Of course Davis, with me she will always be number one."

"Yeah, she deserves it."

TK turned his head around, and Davis did the same. Davis was sobbing but then he put on a smile on his face lifted up thumbs up.

"What are you waiting for? Go and get her!"

TK smiled and ran off.

He arrived at Kari's apartment and rang the doorbell. Kari answered the door, and was surprised to find a romanticized TK with a bouquet of roses on her front door.

"Kari," TK began, "Kari, I came to tell you that…that, Kari…, I love you Kari. I've always loved you ever since we were children. Please be with me." As he said this he held up the flowers.

TK looked up at Kari's face. He mouth was in an "O" of surprise. Then, the sides of her mouth began going up into a smile and her eyes brightened up. TK's heart began to pound. Kari's hands had moved into an "X" shape over her chest. She looked like she was about to explode with happiness. Then, oddly, her eyes became very wide for a second, then the joy on her face began to leave. He skin became pale and her lip was quivering. She trembled for a few seconds. She looked up into TK's face.

"TK," she said, "I…I…I'm sorry." She ran into her house and slammed the door into TK's face.

TK stood in the silence, confused and torn. It took him a few seconds to digest the rejection that had just taken place in front of him. What confused him most was how Kari's face changed so suddenly, but that didn't matter anymore. He just stood there, realizing that he had just lost his best friend.

* * *

Chapter 3 Coming Soon


	3. Is This Some Sort of Joke?

TK stood at Kari's front door for a little longer. Despite Kari never actually saying the words, he heard the lines "TK, I don't love you," repeat over and over again. He dropped the flowers to his side and began to leave the apartment complex. He walked slowly to his own apartment. On the way he passed by Davis. Davis looked at him with a smile, until he realized that TK still had his flowers and looked heartbroken. TK passed him without a word.

Davis did not know what to do. Should he be happy that the woman he loved had turned down a rival suitor? Or should he be sad for his friend's heartbrokenness? After about a minute of thinking, Davis decided to be sad, and he lowered his head the rest of the day.

TK arrived at his own apartment and opened the door.

"Hey there lover boy," said Matt, "how did it g…"

TK threw the flowers he bought into a wastebasket and ran into his room.

"She doesn't love me!" he shouted as he ran in.

Matt looked at the closed door to TK's room. Then, he looked down and gave a long sigh.

"I'm sorry TK," he whispered.

Kari slammed the door in TK's face. After she had slammed the door she fell on her knees behind the door. She sobbed and sobbed. After about two minutes she got up and ate something. She began walking into her room. When she opened the door, there was a boy sitting on the chair of her desk. He wore the school uniform except the green pants and jacket was black. He was looking down and smiling.

"Hello Kari," he said with a little giggle.

Kari turned her head over to him. Her eyes were narrow and her fists were clenched.

"I hate you," she said to the boy.

"Hmph hmm," chuckled the boy, "that's rather unlike you."

He looked up. It was Ken.

"How could you make me do that to him?" Kari shouted at Ken.

"Sorry Kari, but that's just the way things go," chuckled Ken.

"Ken, I thought you were our friend, we trusted you how could you do this?"

"Kari, Kari, you just don't understand, you've been a DigiDestined for, what, seven years now, and you still don't understand."

Ken got up and faced Kari's computer.

"I've got to go," he chuckled, "you be good now."

The computer gave a whirling sound, and Ken was sucked into the computer into the digital world.

Kari sat on her bed. She put her hands over her eyes and began to cry. Then, she thought back to when the entire ordeal happened.

Kari lay on her bed a week ago. She had finished her homework and didn't know what to do.

"I know!" she thought, "I'll go visit Gatomon in the Digital World!"

She walked over to her computer and activated her Digivice which brought her into the Digital World. Sadly, Gatomon was having the same problem with boredom. So they took a walk around the area. They walked for a few hours when suddenly, Kari was shocked to find another human.

"Gatomon, look over there!" Kari exclaimed.

"It's Ken!" said Gatomon.

They called over to Ken who walked over.

"Hi Ken," said Kari, "where's Wormmon?"

"Wormmon was sleeping, so I didn't want to disturb him," said Ken.

"What brings you to the Digital World?" asked Gatomon.

"Just enjoying the day," replied Ken. "Say, why don't we go over to the restaurant."

"I don't know Ken, I don't have any dollar bills," said Kari.

"Don't work Kari;" said Ken, "I happen to have some with me."

They sat at the restaurant and talked for a while. Then, Ken looked up to Kari and blew her mind.

"Kari," began Ken, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure Ken," said Kari, "what is it?"

Ken cracked his neck. "Kari, in a week's time, TK is going to ask you something. At that time I want you to say exactly what I tell you."

"What is TK going to tell me?" Kari asked.

Ken chuckled. "I don't know, but it's important that you do exactly as I say."

Kari felt strange about the arrangement. She felt something was off about Ken, he seemed to calm, too happy, especially now during final's season.

"I don't think so Ken," said Kari. "I really need to know what TK is going to tell me before I do anything."

Ken looked blankly into Kari's face. "I was afraid you would say that." Ken lifted up his hand and placed a glove on it. It began to make a strange hissing sound. Sparks could be seen when he moved his fingers together.

"Now listen here Kari," said Ken, "you are going to do exactly as I say or I'm going to kill everyone you care about."

Kari shook her head fearfully.

"What?" she said, "Ken, is this some sort of joke?"

Ken looked at her angrily. "Do I look like I'm joking? Well then, let me show you that I am dead serious." Ken lifted up his finger and pointed it in the shape of a gun toward another Digimon enjoying the restaurant. Electricity rippled through the glove, then it shot out of his finger. A stream of the electricity entered the digimon which was screaming and flailing all over the restaurant. Suddenly, Ken stopped the electric pulse and the digimon died.

"Don't worry, it's a digimon, it'll be reborn at the Primary Village, but this little piggy," he pointed his finger at Kari, "isn't so gracious to humans."

Gatomon jumped up. "Don't you dare hurt Kari!" she yelled.

Ken moved his finger over to Gatomon.

"Your bravery is noted Gatmon," said Ken, "but you're no match for this."

"Try me," said Gatomon angrily.

"Gatomon stop!" yelled Kari. Gatomon and Ken looked over at Kari who was shaking at the sight of the murder of the digimon.

"Alright Ken," she said, "You win. I'll do whatever you say."

Ken smiled. "That's my girl. Don't worry you won't get hurt it'll be over really soon."

Kari revived herself from the memory. She began to think about the time TK had saved her from the Dark Ocean, and when they fought Piedmon. Soon she began sobbing again, thinking about how hurt TK was.

TK sat alone in his room. The lights were off and the blinds were closed. He had fully shut himself away from the world. There was a knock at the door and Matt walked in.

"Hey TK," said Matt, "how are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing," said TK slouching on his bed.

"Look buddy, I'm sorry with what happened. I really feel bad for you."

"You should."

"What was that?"

"You told me that she would love me Matt!"

"Look TK, I'm sorry, I thought that Kari already had feelings for you, but I guess I was wrong."

"You know how much of a fool I made myself out there! Everyone saw me going to her house and was cheering me on Matt! Now look at me, I'm a loser."

"No you're not TK, you got to get back out there, there are plenty other fish in the sea."

"But I want that fish!" shouted TK.

Matt looked at TK sadly. For some reason, he had a striking suspicion that this was his entire fault. He never wanted this for TK, he had expected Kari to run into TK's arms and for them to live happily ever after, but he was wrong.

"Look TK," said Matt, "I was planning to stay in Odaiba a little longer, but how about I bring you to Kyoto. You can stay at my place and we'll just hang out. What do you say?"

TK looked up at Matt. Matt was being unlike his normal self. He really felt bad for TK.

"Maybe that's what I need," said TK, "but you're sure your roommate won't mind?"

"Pff…," said Matt, "my roommate is Tai, and he'll be home this summer."

TK smiled at his brother.

"Yeah TK," said Matt, "we'll look at all the old national landmarks. I'm sure you'll love Kyoto."

* * *

Chapter 4 Coming Soon


	4. Kyoto Here We Come!

Ken entered the Digimon world. He walked a few steps when he was suddenly approached by a grotesque looking digimon.

Ken said, "What do you want Dokugamon."

The spider creature approached Ken.

"Master, how is your plan."

Ken slapped the spider across her face. "I told you never to ask me about my plan!"

Dokugamon shrunk back in fear at Ken's slap. "I'm sorry master, but please, don't hurt me."

Ken looked angrily at Dokugamon. "I'll do what I want to you and you'll accept it!"

Dokugamon backed away. "Yes master."

Ken began to change. With every word, his body took a new form. Finally, it ended with him fully transformed into a large reptilian creature with ugly black clothes and a purple head piece.

"I'm sorry master, Beelzemon."

"You better be!" shouted Beelzemon. "I didn't impersonate a Chosen Child for nothing!

"Yes master."

"But it will be well worth it, the plan is folding out nicely."

"Yes master."

"Can't you say anything but 'yes'!" shouted Beelzemon.

"I'm sorry, master," replied Dokugamon.

Beelzemon began walking away. "The Digital World is at the tip of my fingers." He said "fingers" in a different voice, as he had retransformed into Ken.

TK waited outside of his house. He was still very depressed at the rejection that Kari had pressed upon him. He sat quietly, waiting for Matt to take him to Kyoto. Matt drove up in his car, with him there were two girls.

"Hey, what's up, TK," Matt said dropping his sunglasses to look at his brother.

"Wow," said the girl next to Matt, "you're brother is as cute as you."

TK looked at Matt's car.

"I thought we were just going to hang out at your college."

"We are, but these girls had the same idea and needed a ride. This is Mikako, and I think you know her sister."

The girl in the back turned her head over to him.

"Hi TK," she said.

TK just nodded his head, "Hello Keiko."

TK got into Matt's car and prepared for the long drive to Kyoto.

"Kyoto, here we come!" said Matt, "You're going to love Kyoto TK, lots of pretty girls."

TK grunted loudly. "I told you I don't want other girls."

He put his hands over his head.

"What happened to him?" asked Mikako.

"He got rejected by a girl he was in love with," said Matt.

"Oh, what's her name?" asked Mikako.

"I don't know," lied Matt, "I think it began with a "C".

"It's Kari, Matt!" shouted TK, "and don't you dare slaughter that beautiful name."

Keiko gasped. "Kari? She turned you down?"

Keiko gently put her hand on TK's shoulder, making him flinch.

"She really missed out," said Keiko.

TK wanted to shout at her, yet he couldn't, for some reason, Keiko made him not want to fight.

The ride went on for hours, until finally, they arrived.

"Alright ladies," said Matt, "is this where you're staying?"

"Yes, thank you," said Mikako. She gave Matt a kiss on the cheek then got out of the car. Keiko also got out of the car.

"Bye TK!" she called to him.

TK waved and Matt drove the car on.

"Alright TK, let's get to my dorm."

"What the heck Matt!"

"What?"

"I thought I told you I didn't want other girls!"

"Look TK, I was just giving them a ride, ok?"

"I don't care Matt! What were you doing? I thought you're going out with Sora?"

Matt clenched up his hands and stepped on the gas a little more.

"Matt?" asked TK, "are you okay?"

"Look TK, just shut up about what you don't know."

"Matt, what happened?"

Matt shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

TK looked at his brother. "Come on Matt, you can tell me."

Matt looked in the mirror at his brother.

"Sora left me TK. I saw her kissing Tai."

"Dude," said TK, "I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

"No, it's okay TK."

The ride went on few a few more minutes. They got off and went inside Matt and Tai's dorm room. The room had two beds, one on each side, Matt's on the left and Tai's to the right. Over Matt's bed was a poster of his favorite band, over Tai's was a poster of the Japanese national soccer team. At the far end there was a dresser with an alarm clock, a picture of all the Chosen Children with their Digimon.

"Welcome to my dorm. Population: Two."

TK couldn't help but smile at Matt's words. He could tell that his brother was hurting as bad as he was, but Matt wanted TK to be happy again.

"Thanks Matt," said TK.

"What for?" asked Matt.

"Just…thanks."

Matt smiled at his little brother.

"Well," said Matt, "How about we hang out with the girls tomorrow, don't worry I'll tell them it'll be as friends."

TK stared at Tai's side of the bed for a little while. One of the pictures was of Tai and his family. TK was focusing mainly on Kari.

"Alright Matt."

* * *

Chapter 5 Coming Soon


	5. I Want To See You

Kari sat at her desk. She still felt so bad for hurting TK. There was a knock at her bedroom door. The door opened to reveal Tai.

"Hey Kari," said Tai, "I'm going out okay?"

"Huh? Oh, that's fine Tai."

Tai looked sadly at his little sister. He remembered a time when she used to rely on him fully. Now, as she had grown up, she seemed to move her reliance away from him and her family and more on her friends.

"Oh, Kari, Yolei is here to see you."

Yolei walked into Kari's room.

"Hi Kari!" she said.

Kari looked down at her desk.

"What's wrong Kari?"

Kari put her head down on her desk and started crying. She told Yolei the whole story, about TK, Ken, everything. Yolei then stood up.

"Look Kari, I know about what happened with TK, but you shouldn't be blaming Ken about this!"

Kari looked up angrily at Yolei. "Don't defend him! I can't believe what he made me do!"

"Ken isn't the person he used to be!" shouted Yolei.

"Shut up Yolei, just shut up!" yelled Kari.

Yolei was shocked that sweet, innocent Kari was yelling at her.

"Kari," stuttered Yolei, "what happened to you?"

Kari's fists her clenched at a look of deep anger was on her face.

"TK happened to me. TK has power, Yolei, he can either make you very happy or very angry, but either way, TK gets under your skin and he makes you different, he humbles you. But… most of all, he gives everyone hope. I guess that's why that's his crest."

Yolei got up. "You're right about TK, but I don't think you're right about Ken. Ever since we've known Ken he has worked time and again to atone for being the Digimon Emperor, and you say he's only been acting like this recently. Something is up Kari, but I don't hold Ken responsible."

Yolei walked to the doorway. "Bye Kari," she said, "I'll see you later."

Kari watched as her friend left. She felt so sad for hurting her friend. Kari looked down at her desk. It had a glass table top and behind the glass was a picture of the DigiDestined and all her friend's phone numbers. She picked up her phone and decided to call TK. After unsuccessfully connecting she just dialed all the numbers down the list looking for TK.

"Hello Izzy?"

"Hello Joe?"

"Hello Sora?"

"Hello Mimi?"

"Hello Cody?"

"Hello Ke…oh sorry wrong number."

This went on for a few hours until she finally had enough information to deduce that TK and Matt were in Kyoto. She picked up the phone and dialed Matt and Tai's dorm room number.

TK and Keiko were walking along the warm streets. The long road went on for miles from the park to the girl's dorm where Mikako and Keiko were staying. Keiko smiled at TK.

"I can't believe your brother just drove off without us," she said, she side stepped closer to him.

TK moved away from her.

"Yeah, what a jerk," TK said in response.

Matt was playing an impromptu concert with his band at a stage in the park and Mikako, TK, and Keiko had gone to see him. Of course, all the girls "attacked" Matt, but he was able to escape with Mikako out of the premises, leaving, semi-intentionally, TK and Keiko alone.

"Well, it's not all bad," said Keiko quietly.

"Why's that?" asked TK.

"Well," Keiko blushed, "at least we can be together."

TK stopped dead in his tracks. The road was deadly silent despite being in front of a brightly lighted girl's dormitory. Across the street was another park and there was an old phone booth, probably the last of its kind in front of the door.

"What do you mean Keiko?"

Keiko looked up at his confused and semi-scared face.

"TK, I really like you. I really want to be…, you know, your girlfriend."

TK looked at Keiko, shaking his head. "Keiko…"

The phone booth started ringing.

TK looked at the blushing girl for a good five minutes. He felt so confused. She was a good looking girl, and she was always nice to him. TK almost talked himself in to responding that he liked her back, but then the picture of Kari hit his mind again and he realized that there really was no other girl for him.

"Keiko…" TK began. Suddenly, he couldn't bear to say that he didn't want to be with her. If there was one thing he wanted to avoid, it was making anyone feel like he was feeling now.

The phone kept ringing.

"Excuse me for a minute," said TK. He walked into the phone booth and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello," said the voice on the other end "is this Kyoto?"

"Umm, yeah, this is the city of Kyoto."

"I know this sounds weird, but do you happen to know a Yamato Ishida?"

TK froze at the name, "Why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but his dorm room didn't answer and I really need to talk to his brother."

TK started shaking as a stranger was looking for him.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Why?" the voice responded.

"I need to know who is looking for him."

"Okay…" said the voice, "my name is Hikari Kamiya from Odaiba."

TK shook at Kari's name.

"Now who is this," responded the voice at the other end.

"This is Takeru Takaishi."

The voice gasped. "TK!"

"Kari, why are you calling a phone booth in Kyoto?"

"TK, I just had to find you."

"Kari, you might get hurt…you might…" TK couldn't finish his statement, he was so happy to hear her voice.

"Kari," said TK with a sincere, kind voice, "why are you calling me?"

"TK, I want you to come back to Odaiba, I want to see you."

TK was flabbergasted. "Kari, why?"

TK could feel Kari smiling on the other side of the line. "Come TK, I want to see you."

TK stopped, he couldn't move, he was immobilized with joy in his heart.

"Goodbye Mr. Takaishi."

"Goodbye Miss Kamiya," TK forced out. The phone was hung up and TK walked out of the phone booth.

"Who was it?" asked Keiko.

"It was Kari," said TK.

"Kari?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." TK smiled as he said it.

"TK," said Keiko, "do you remember what I told you?"

TK froze up. Then he took a deep sigh. "Keiko, I'm sorry. I really don't want you to feel how Kari made me feel a while ago, but I don't share your feelings. Please don't get hurt."

Keiko looked at the ground sadly. "Did Kari's voice make you want her again?"

TK sighed, "I'm sorry Keiko."

Keiko looked up at him. "I care about you TK, and when you are happy, I'm happy."

TK looked her and a big smile shot across his face. Keiko had put her head down again, but was shocked to find TK's arms around her. TK gave her a kiss on her forehead. A kiss and a hug from TK was enough to make any girl feel attached, but for some reason Keiko could sense what TK was thinking. She could feel that these actions that TK had done to her were symbols of friendship. TK put his mouth to her ear.

"Thank you Keiko."

TK let go and gave Keiko a wave goodbye. She responded by giving the peace sign that was very popular among Japanese girls at the time.

TK ran as fast as he could to the boy's dorm on the other side of the city. He raced as fast as he could and had made very good time. He rushed in to Matt's room to find him lying down on his bed.

"TK, what's up?"

"Matt, we're going back to Odaiba."

"What?" said Matt in surprise.

"Kari called from a pay phone, we have to go!"

Matt shook his head and smiled. "You get in the weirdest adventures when I'm not around."

The next day, Matt and TK wished Mikako and Keiko their goodbyes and began the long drive to Odaiba.

TK was smiling as he looked out into the large sea they drove by.

"It's good to see you happy again, TK," said Matt.

"I feel great Matt," said TK.

Kari was sitting alone in her house smiling. She was cleaning up for TK's arrival. It was also brighter and happier than she had been ever since TK first expressed his feelings for her.

"Well, you look happy," said a voice from behind her.

The voice was unfamiliar, so she spun around and started to shake.

It was Ken.

"What are you doing here!" she shouted, "Get out of my house!"

Ken pointed his glove toward Kari. "You will listen to me!"

Ken cracked his neck. "You think I don't know about your little phone call? I told you to cut off all contacts with TK!"

Kari backed away. "Do what you like! Kill me if you have too!"

Ken laughed. "Kill you! Where is the fun at that?"

Ken calmed down. "You will listen to what I say and if you don't I will kill TK myself."

Kari shook; it was something she could not bear.

"What do you want?" Kari said submissively.

"That's a good girl. There is one way to atone for your wrong doing."

Ken laughed again.

* * *

Chapter Six Coming Soon


	6. Not Again

Matt drove up to Kari's house.

"Alright here we are," said Matt.

TK jumped out. "Thanks Matt, for everything."

"Sure TK," said Matt. "Is it okay if I leave?"

"Umm, sure Matt, where are you going."

"I have things to do. Good luck little bro!"

Matt drove his car off and TK rushed upstairs to Kari's apartment. He prepped himself before entering. His heart was beating faster than the time he played against another basketball team in the district championship. TK grabbed the doorknob and found it unlocked. TK burst through the doors.

"Kari! I'm here…What the heck?"

TK walked in to find Kari and Davis watching a movie. Davis had his arm around Kari. Davis jumped up in shock.

"Oh, TK," said Davis, "I…I didn't know you were in town."

TK looked blankly at the scene. Kari looked away from TK.

"What's going on here?" TK asked.

"Davis and I were watching a movie TK," said Kari.

"As friends?" asked TK.

"No TK," said Kari, "Davis and I are together."

TK just stared longer. His lip began to quiver.

"TK, please leave," said Kari, "you're ruining the moment."

TK's fist clenched, he repressed tears that were rushing to his eyes.

"Kari…" he whispered. "Why did you call me here?"

Kari began to shake. "Davis! Please show TK out!"

Davis walked TK to the door. As TK walked out he grabbed Davis's shirt, pulled him outside and punched him across the face.

"TK! What are you doing!" shouted Davis.

"Davis! You know how I felt Davis! You know how I felt about Kari!"

Davis couldn't lift a fist.

"I'm sorry TK, but how could I give up this chance."

TK punched Davis right in the stomach, then punched him again on the side.

"I won't fight you TK, I know why your mad."

TK started bawling. "Davis…you couldn't wait a week? A week at least!"

"I'm sorry TK, but when Kari called me…"

"Wait!" shouted TK, "Kari called you…"

"Yeah TK, she did."

TK lowered his head and hands.

"I'm sorry Davis, sorry for hitting you. It's not your fault."

Davis walked back into Kari's house as TK took the long walk home for the second time that month.

Matt drove her car up to Sora's apartment over the family flower shop. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door was answered by Tai.

Tai looked shocked at Matt.

"Matt! I thought you were at Kyoto?"

Matt looked at Tai, and then gave him a punch across the face.

Tai fell back. Usually, Tai and Matt would have gotten in a big fight, but Tai just lowered his head.

"Sorry about that Tai, but I had to do it."

Matt sat on the couch. Tai took a place on a chair.

Matt shook his head. "Look Tai, I thought we were best friends."

"We are best friends Matt."

"Tai let me talk," began Matt, "I know that you and Sora are together."

Tai backed down. "What do you mean Matt?"

Matt scoffed. "Have you noticed where we are," he said pointing around Sora's house.

"Oh…" said Tai.

"Look Tai. I went to Kyoto trying to vent out my anger, but then I realized that you are my best friend. I have to admit, I do love Sora, and it wasn't until after seeing TK beg to come back to Odaiba I realized that I forgive you."

Sora jumped out of the closet and threw her arms around Matt.

"Oh Matt," she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sora," he said.

They held each other close for about ten minutes until Matt broke the hug.

"Okay," he said, "I'll leave you two alone." He closed the door as he left.

Matt got in his car and drove back to TK's house. He took a seat on his couch and turned on the TV.

TK opened the door.

"Hey TK, how did it go?"

TK ran into his room.

Matt sighed. "Not again."

Matt walked into TK's room.

"I'm sorry TK."

TK's head was lowered.

"Matt, how could she ask me to come back only to show me that she's going out with Davis!"

"Davis!" exclaimed Matt, "really? There is no way that Kari is with Davis."

"Well she is Matt! She's with Davis and she called me over just to hurt me."

Matt shook his head. Was this the same Kari he remembered? The same one who always put other before herself? The same one he had taken care of during Myotismon's invasion of Odaiba.

TK was crying quietly.

"I'm sorry TK, I'm so sorry."

Matt looked down quietly as TK went on to cry.

Suddenly TK's mother came to the door.  
"TK, Matt, I have something important to tell you both."

They looked over to their mother.

"Hey mom," began Matt, "I don't think TK can take anything else emotional."

"No," said TK, its okay mom, lay it on us."

"TK, Matt, you grandmother died, we're going to Paris to her funeral."

* * *

Chapter Seven Coming Soon


	7. An Unbiased View of Darkness

TK, his mother, and Matt walked out of the airport.

"Do you see your grandfather?" asked Ms. Takaishi.

"He's right over here Nancy!" called an older man with a French accent running up.

Matt waved over. "Hey grandpa, how are you?"

"Sad, boy very sad," said Grandpa Michel calmly, "I never thought your grandmother would be gone."

Michel waved over to TK who was looking down.

"What is the matter with TK?" he asked, "is he really that sad over his grandmother?"

"A little," said Matt, "it's a girl back home, she rejected him."

"Oh," said Michel. "Come on let's get to my house."

TK looked down quietly. "I'll walk. I still think I know where it is."

Everyone looked shocked at TK.

"Are you sure honey," said his mother, "Paris is a big city."

"No, I'll be fine," TK said walking the right direction toward his grandfather's house.

"Come on," said Michel, "let's leave the boy alone."

TK walked alone down the streets of Paris. Everywhere he went everyone stared at him. Suddenly a boy stopped him. He looked at TK.

"Who are you?" said the boy.

TK attempted to get past, but the boy pushed him in front of him.

"What are you?" he said, "some sort of French Asian half-breed."

TK attempted to get past but the boy pushed him back.

"I don't take particularly well to American half-breeds."

The boy punched TK on his chest. TK fell back.

"I have nothing against you," said TK, "let me pass."

"Get out of this city!" shouted the boy, "get out of here you dirty American!"

The boy attempted to punch him again, but TK punched the boy across his face. Then took two more punches in his stomach. After putting another punch across the guy's face. The guy fell to the ground. TK looked down at the guy.

"First of all," began TK, "I'm not American, I'm Japanese."

"Second of all, I am half-French and half-Japanese, and I'm proud to be both, but you bring a bad name to all who consider themselves French."

"Third, I have American friends and their not half as bad as you make them out to be."

"Fourth, my name is Takeru Takaishi, remember it."

TK kicked the guy in the stomach and moved on. He was stopped by the police.

"Sir, did you beat up this man."

"Yeah, but he started it."

"I don't know who started it, but all I know is that that man is on the ground."

"Attendez," called a voice from away. It was an attractive, blonde girl running up to them. "Cet homme est innocent, il était bousculé par cet autre homme."

"Avez-vous le témoin?" said the officer.

"Oui," said the girl.

"Alright," said the officer, "you sir are free to go."

"Merci," TK said to the officer, "thank you." He said to the girl.

The girl smiled to him.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but I think I would remember such a pretty face."

The girl smiled, "I am Catharine, remember?"

TK stared with his mouth wide open. "Catharine, from all those years ago!"

TK embraced Catharine while she laughed.

"TK, what are you doing in Paris?"

"I'm going to my grandmother's funeral."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

TK sighed. "I guess I'm really not showing my grandfather much support."

Catharine looked at TK. "TK, do you need anyone to walk with you."

TK looked around the city and laughed. "I guess I really don't know where I'm going."

Catharine grabbed TK's wrist. "Let's go then," she smiled.

They walked together for a long time to TK's grandfather's house.

"Here we are TK," she said.

"Thank you Catharine," said TK, he sighed, "look Catherine, Kari told me she didn't love me."

Catharine looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for laying that on you, but I really needed to get that off my chest."

"It's okay TK, I understand."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" asked TK.

"Of course, I'll show you around Paris."

She gave TK three kisses on his cheeks. TK stared at her.

"It's a French greeting."

"Oh, I know," said TK, "I just can't believe it's been so long since I've seen you."

Catharine nodded and smiled. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," said TK.

TK walked into his grandfather's house, trying to hide his happiness of seeing his friend to make be able to mourn his grandmother.

The next day, TK left early.

"Where are you going TK?" asked Matt.

"I'm reconnecting with some friends."

Matt gave a half smile. "Don't get too happy, okay? It is grandma's funeral."

TK nodded. I understand.

Catherine was at TK's door and walked him away to a small store where TK met the former European DigiDestined.

TK greeted them all and they showed him around Paris. Then, one of them, a German suggested they go to the Digital World. It had been years since TK had been to the Digital World so they all entered through a portal opened by Sigmar, a German DigiDestined.

The group wandered through the digital world when TK found himself drifting away. Soon, the European DigiDestined were gone and TK was alone.

"I wish Patamon was here."

TK closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself on a beach with gray skies and black sand.

"What, where am I?" he exclaimed.

TK looked around. What had once been calm meadow and a peaceful river was now crashing waves of black water. TK couldn't believe it.

"I've…I've been here before."

TK clenched when he realized.

"The…the Dark Ocean."

TK looked around at the scenery. It made him want to throw up. It was where the Scubamon had attempted to rape Kari. He kept walking down the quiet sands.

"I've got to admit, despite this being an evil place; it's a beautiful sort of evil."

TK heard a sound behind him. He turned to find a small Digimon. It was sort of dark, and he could tell it was a virus, but for some reason he felt as if he could trust it.

"Who are you?" TK asked.

"My name is MiniDaemon, and I need to talk to you about darkness."

"What about darkness," said TK, "It's bad, I should stay away from it, what else is there to hear?"

"No no!" said MiniDaemon, "That is a biased view of darkness. Let me give you an unbiased view of darkness. Sir…"

"TK."

"Mr. TK, sir, darkness and evil are different thinks. Many years ago, when the digital world was first set up, vaccine Digimon and virus Digimon engaged in total war. The vaccine Digimon defeated the virus and proclaimed that the light was good and that darkness was bad.

"What they didn't understand was that darkness is needed. Light can only go so far, and light will fail as it always fail, but darkness is eternal, darkness is the only way to get things done."

TK shook his head. He was disgusted by MiniDaemon's words but they also made sense to him.

"Look," said TK, "I have to go."

TK ran off leaving MiniDaemon standing alone. MiniDaemon moved away into the dark forest that bordered the beach where Ken was watching the whole spectacle.

"You're plan is working out perfectly master," said MiniDaemon, "The darkness will only allure him closer."

Ken laughed. "Excellent, now to just push him into dark direction."

TK looked into the beach. He reached into his pockets and was surprised to find a small device. It was like his Digivice, yet is was smaller and pure black.

"What is this?" TK said.

"You!" shouted a voice.

TK backed away from the beach. Black figures began to move out of the sea, they were pure black and had glowing red eyes.

"You were the one who took our queen away!" shouted one of the figures.

TK chuckled. "It seems your queen has abdicated."

The figure jumped at TK.

TK ran back as fast as he could.

"I shouldn't have taunted them, now they're going to kill me."

TK crashed into a small flying figure. He looked to find it was Patamon.

"Patamon!" cried TK.

"TK!" cried Patamon. They looked back to find the figures still after them.

"Patamon, can you fight?"

"Sure I can, do you have your digivice?"

"No, I mean…yes."

TK pulled out the black digivice.

"I don't know if this is mine…"

The black figure attempted to attack TK, but Patamon blocked the attack and was knocked to the ground.

"Patamon!" TK shouted. "Guess I have no choice."

He lifted up the new Digivice.

"Patamon!" he shouted. The Digivice did not glow and suddenly Patamon's orange and white skin turned blacker, it was not a Digievolution, more like a digitransformation. The new Patamon opened his mouth. "Poison Boom Bubble!" he shouted as a purple bubble hit the black creature. It flew back into the ocean. Soon, Patamon had shot all the black creatures into the sea.

"Wow Patamon!" cried TK. Patamon was becoming lighter.

"Wow TK, what did you do to me?"

"I don't know, but it was awesome."

They walked through the dark forest until they arrived in the normal digital world.

"TK! TK! Where have you been?" cried Catherine.

TK grinned. "Oh nowhere."

"Oh good you found Patamon," she said.

They went on to leave the Digital World and drop TK off at his grandfather's house.

"Goodbye everyone," said TK.

"Bye!"

TK walked into his grandfather's house.

"TK," cried his mother, "where have you been?"

"Just out with friends' mom."

TK's mother looked at him angrily. "You missed the viewing TK."

TK was shaken, "I'm sorry mom! I didn't realize…"

"Go up into your room right now young man!"

TK walked up angry at himself. He lay down on the bed, Matt sat on the chair.

"What's up TK?" said Matt.

TK looked down. "I failed Matt, I really failed mom, I failed grandpa…"

Matt shook his head. "Yeah you really did." Matt walked over and shook his little brother's hair.

"Just don't miss the funeral."

* * *

Chapter Eight Coming Soon


	8. What Do You Want?

Ken (real Ken) was walking down the street. He was walking from his own house to the library where he taught toddlers how to read. As he was walking down, he caught a glimpse of his friend Kari.

"Kari!" Ken called out trying to catch up with her.

Kari was walking the same way. She turned when she heard someone call and found that it was Ken. She tensed up, angry.

"Hi Kari, how's it going," he said happily, "where are you going?"

Kari clenched her fists in anger.

"Davis's house."

"Oh really? Why are you going there?"

Kari looked angrily at him.

"Didn't you hear, Davis and I are going out."

Ken had a shocked expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear about it."

Ken chuckled. "You know I always thought that you and TK would be together, not you and Davis."

Kari turned around suddenly.

"Go away Ken! What are you talking to me anyway? What do you want?"

Ken backed up with a shocked expression.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"What? No new command?"

Ken looked at her confused.

"I don't understand Kari."

"Just go away Ken! I don't even know why Yolei likes you."

"Yolei likes me?" he said with a blush.

"I don't know why you're torturing me."

"Kari, I didn't do anything to hurt you."

Kari slapped Ken across the face. "How dare you say that!"

Kari raced off. Ken looked at her bewildered.

"What happened?" thought Ken, "she used to be such a happy girl."

Kari ran up the stairs and knocked on the door of Davis's house.

Davis answered the door.

"Oh hi Kari!" he exclaimed, "I didn't know you were coming?"

"Shut up Davis," said Kari, "where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," said Davis, "how about a walk in the park."

"Davis, we did that yesterday! Can't we do something I want?"

Davis shook his head confused.

"Uh, okay, do you want to go to dinner or something?"

"Finally, a smart answer."

Kari began to leave, "Come on!" she ordered.

Davis walked silently behind her.

"What happened to my Kari? Who is this?"

Meanwhile, in Paris TK and the European DigiDestined walked along the Saens River. They had gotten an email from Catherine that there was something going on here.

"Where is Catherine?" asked Camille, a French DigiDestined.

"I don't know," said Sigmar, she said she would be here."

"Over here everyone," called Catherine. She pointed toward the river where a dark figure had risen from the waters.

"Dragomon," said TK, "Camille! Open your laptop, we have to get our Digimon!"

Out of the laptop popped Patamon, Floramon, Camille's Meramon, and Sigmar's Frigimon. They attempted to fight the dark being, but were unsuccessful.

"We can't win," said Camille, "we should just surrender and protect our beautiful city."

Catherine shook her head. "This guy will stop at nothing to destroy Paris, we have to stop him now!"

"Leave this to me," said TK holding up his new Digivice. Patamon became more powerful and attacked the beast, but Dragomon responded by attacking again.

"Patamon!" shouted TK. The darker Patamon started to shine with a "dark light".

"Patamon… Digivolve to…DarkAngemon." DarkAngemon lifted up his fist to Dragomon.

"Fist of Shadows" shouted DarkAngemon. He punched Dragomon who flew back. Catherine opened the gate back to the Digital World and Dragmon flew back. DarkAngemon turned back into regular Patamon and they stood next the others.

"You should be careful!" said Camille, "you could have hurt someone, not to mention the greatest landmarks of Paris!"

"Look I was just able to defeat Dragomon, so I don't think you should be complaining."

Patamon and the Digimon went back into the computer and TK began walking home with Catherine.

"Good job TK!" said Catherine. TK and Catherine were in front of TK's grandfather's house.

"Goodbye TK," said Catherine.

"Goodbye," he replied.

They gave each other three kisses on the cheek. Catherine looked into TK's eyes and TK looked into Catherine's. They were both blue. TK felt himself moving closer while Catherine was doing the same thing. They were two inches away from each other when…

"TK! Come inside! The funeral is tomorrow!" Matt called.

TK moved back. "Goodbye Catherine."

"Goodbye TK."

TK walked inside and waved to Catherine.

Kari and Davis sat next to each other on the restaurant table.

"Uh, Kari," said Davis.

"Yes…" she said.

"We've been going out for a while..."

"Two weeks too long," said Kari.

"Uh, yeah," said Davis, "we've been going out for two weeks and…well, we haven't kissed yet."

Kari glanced over. "No, Davis."

Davis lowered his head. "I'm sorry Kari."

"You can walk yourself home tonight Davis." Kari stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Davis sat quietly. This is what he had always wanted, this is what he had always dreamed of, yet this did not turn out the way he wanted to.

"Check please."

* * *

Chapter Nine Coming Soon


	9. I Am the Digimon Master

TK sat quietly throughout the funeral. The priest went on to say the funeral rights and on and on. TK walked by the casket and sat through the actual burial took the car back to the house.

"So TK, I saw about to kiss that girl."

TK blushed, "Oh you saw that?"

"Yeah, I'm glad, I think you finally got over Kari."

TK shuttered at the name.

"Um, Matt, please don't mention that name."

"Okay TK, I'm sorry."

The long ride back to the house, TK had a strong feeling rush through him. It was the feeling that had rushed through him against the battle with Dragomon. He couldn't believe it, it was a feeling of absolute power. He didn't realize how much he desired it. It was not only a surge of strength; it was a surge of confidence and independence. He loved the feeling.

As they arrived back at the house, TK changed quickly into his normal clothes and left quickly.

Michel called over to TK. "TK, where are you going."

"I'm going over to my friends."

"Alright TK," said Michel, "be safe."

"I will grandpa."

TK walked toward the Eiffel Tower when Catherine ran up to him.

"TK!" she called.

They embraced and gave each other three kisses on the cheek.

"TK, I have to tell you something."

"What?" asked TK.

"TK, I'm going to London for the rest of the summer to visit my uncle."

"Oh," said TK, "I see."

"Wait, TK, I want you to come with me. Please TK, it will be great."

TK smiled at the idea of going to a new city and running off with Catherine.

"I can't Catherine."

"What?"

"Catherine, I have to stay with my family. You realize that don't you?"

Catherine looked down sadly. "I know TK, you were always very loyal."

TK smiled at her. "I'm sorry Catherine, I hope you enjoy your trip more than anything."

Catherine smiled and gave TK a big hug. They gave each other three kisses on the cheek and Catherine walked away.

TK smiled as she walked away. "I've been from east to west, and there is still only one girl for me. I'm so hopeless."

TK walked alone down the lonely strip silently. Then he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around and almost died with surprise.

"Ken!" shouted TK.

Ken smiled at TK. "How are you doing TK?"

"Ken how did you get here?"

"The Digital World is a great way to travel if you know where to look."

"Ken, why did you come here?" asked TK with a smile.

"TK, I'm looking for you because you need to come to the Digital World."

"What? Why?"

"There is a new enemy who may destroy the new continent."

"Alright Ken, if what you're saying is true, we have to go!"

"Let's go!"

TK and Ken ran into the cybercafé and went through the port to the Digital World.

Kari and Davis sat in Kari's house. There was a knock at the door. Cody, Yolei, and Ken were at the door.

"Guys!" shouted Yolei, "Izzy says there is a disturbance in the Digital World!"

"What!" shouted Davis, "a new enemy."

Kari had reverted back to her innocent form. "We just defeated MaloMyotismon."

"Well know we have another crisis," said Cody. "Let's go!"

They ran to Kari's computer and went right into the Digital World.

Everyone went in except Kari and Ken.

"Ken," said Kari sternly. "I don't know what your pulling, but we're going to stop it."

Ken looked at Kari confused.

"Okey dokey, then."

The four of them walked through the new continent, it was a wasteland. There was no Digimon, no houses, and the ground was black, as if it had been burned.

"What is this?" asked Davis.

"Davis!" called a blue creature running up to him.

"Veemon!" shouted Davis.

"Gatomon!" shouted Kari.

"Wormmon!" shouted Ken.

"Armadillomon!" shouted Cody.

"Hawkmon!" shouted Yolei.

They all ran up to hug their Digital partners.

"Veemon, what happened?"

"The Black Chips!" said Veemon, "the Digimon Master uses them to rule us!"

"The Digimon Master?" asked Yolei.

"Yes, it's supposed to be the darkest entity in the Digital World!" said Hawkmon.

"And what does this Digimon Master look like?" asked Ken.

"We don't know?" said Gatomon.

Suddenly the ground opened up in a fissure. Out of the fissure came thousands of spider Digimon. The surrounded the DigiDestined with unbelievable speed.

"I'm afraid this is the end for you DigiDestined," said the lead Dokugamon.

The Digidestined's Digimon digivolved into their champion forms except for Gatomon, who turned into her ultimate form.

They all fought in a battle, and more Dokugamon were knocked off. The lead Dokugamon called to pull the Digidestined away from each other. They built multiplied fissures that separated Kari and Ken away from Davis and Yolei and Cody.

Davis, Yolei, and Cody were pushed to another part of the continent.

"What happened?" asked Cody.

"I don't know," said Hawkmon.

They looked around at the blackened earth. Then, they heard a loud sound. Out from behind a hill walked TK. He was hatless, and instead of shorts wore the school uniform, only black, not green. He used his hand to comb back his hair so that it looked like Matt's.

"Hello," said TK.

"TK!" said Davis, "you're here from France to help!"

"I'm afraid not Davis," he said, "I'm actually here to, how you say 'vous détruisez.'"

"What?" asked Yolei.

"It's French for 'destroy you,'" he said.

The three of them backed away. Suddenly Davis smiled.

"You and what army?" he said.

TK smiled back. "I hoped you would ask that."

Behind him walked six Digimon, only six. They were each darkened in color.

Cody began to freak out. "It's Tentomon and Gomamon!" he said.

"Agumon and Gabumon!" said Davis.

"Birdramon and Palmon!" said Yolei.

The six Digimon approached the three new Digidestined, while a darkened Patamon flew beside TK.

"TK," said Cody, "why are you doing this?"

"I'm no longer the same TK I was," he said, "now I am the Dark Lord."

Kari and Ken arrived in another part of the continent.

Kari looked angrily at Ken. "What are you doing Ken! Why are you doing this?"

Ken looked at her confused. "I didn't do anything Kari! Why do you keep blaming me? Would I hurt myself and Wormmon?"

Kari turned away. "Are you trying to tell me that you didn't murder that poor Digimon?"

"He didn't do it," called a voice from far away. There was a loud laughing. It came closer and closer. Soon it was right behind them. They turned and they found another Ken. The evil Ken.

"I am the Digimon Master," said the evil Ken, "Ruler of the Northern Continent."

* * *

Chapter Ten Coming Soon


	10. Not The Way To Change The World

Matt ran across the streets of Paris. "TK!" he called, "TK!" He looked all over the place.

Matt went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and looked around the entire city.

"Where is he?" asked Matt to himself. "I hope he isn't in any trouble."

TK faced off with his fellow DigiDestined.

"I'm afraid this is the end for you," he said.

He forced the six original Digimon to digivolve into their champion forms.

"Destroy them," TK called over to the controlled Digimon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" shouted the controlled Ikkakumon.

"Howling Blaster!" shouted Garurumon.

"Nova Blast!" shouted Greymon.

"Meteor Wing!" shouted Birdramon.

"Needle Spray!" shouted Togemon.

"Electroshocker!" shouted Kabuterimon.

Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Veemon were pushed back.

"Guys you have to Digivolve," shouted Davis.

Aquilamon, Ankylomon, and Exveemon attacked the six original Digimon. It had no effect. "Nova Blast!" shouted Greymon as it hit Exveemon. Greymon hit Exveemon so hard it turned back to Veemon.

"I'm sorry Davis," said Veemon.

"It's okay Veemon," said Davis, "let's try something else."

Veemon armor digivolved into Flamedramon. Flamedramon attacked Greymon. "How do you like this!" he yelled. Upon getting hit Greymon was pushed back really far.

"Greymon!" said TK. "Destroy it!"

"Guys!" yelled Davis, "We can only attack them if we use are armor forms!"

All the Digimon turned into their armor forms and attacked the original Digimon.

"Drillmon! You can do it!" yelled Cody as it struck Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon was greatly weakened and was even pushed so far that the dark chip broke. Kabuterimon rose up.

"What happened?" it said.

"TK has you under his control," said Davis, "you have to fight your friends!"

"I don't know if I can," said Kabuterimon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouted as it hit Kabuterimon.

"Okay, now I'm over it. Electroshocker!"

Soon, after the long battle, the original six Digimon lay on the ground tired.

"What do you think of that TK!" said Davis.

"I think it's not over yet," said TK.

Patamon digivolved into DarkAngemon.

_I am DarkAngemon, leader of the dark angels. One hit from my fist of darkness and you will be sent straight into eternal suffering._

DarkAngemon glowed with its black wings and black clothes. The cross helmet had turned into a five pointed star.

"We will be back," said TK as he and Angemon flew away.

The new DigiDestined looked at the fallen soldiers.

"Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon," said Yolei, "are you okay."

"We're fine guys, but there is still a battle to be fought."

Kari stood between the two Kens.

"Who are you?" said Kari.

"Oh, you don't know," said the Digimon Master. "Let me refresh your memory." He lifted up his glove.

"You!" said Ken, "why do you look like me?"

The Digimon Master laughed. "Because at one time, we were one in the same."

Ken stared at his clone.

"You see, when you ceased to be the Digimon Emperor, you were split in two, an imperfect Ken, and a perfectly evil Ken. You're raw evil was fused into a Digiegg."

The evil Ken cracked his neck. "And that Digiegg became me!"

The evil Ken transformed automatically to Beelzemon.

Wormmon tensed up. "Look, I don't know who you are, but Ken isn't like you anymore, Ken is good!"

The evil Ken laughed. "Yeah, as good as dead." He pointed his glove toward Kari.

"Order Gatomon to destroy them!"

Kari looked up at her tormenter, the reason why she and TK had felt so much pain.

"No!" she shouted, "I will not!"

Beelzemon grumbled with anger. "You will listen to me now or you will suffer the consequence!"

"No! You are not my master!"

Beelzemon cringed. "Then die!" Beelzemon pointed his finger toward Kari and released a strong blast of electricity. Kari closed her eyes scared. She heard a loud shock and scream, the she heard Gatomon gasp.

She looked down and found Ken on the ground.

"Ken!" she shouted, "Ken!"

The evil Ken screamed, as if the attack of Ken had forced him to feel the pain as well.

Beelzemon fled into the balloon and flew off.

"Ken, Ken!" said Kari over and over again as she looked at Ken on the ground.

Gatomon and Wormmon ran over to Ken as well.

"Why Ken, why?" said Kari.

"Kari…" said Ken.

"Ken," said Wormmon, "you're kindness was always your greatest feature."

"Kari," continued Wormmon, "you're our last chance, Kari, you have to live on when Ken wanted. Ken gave his life for this world, now you have to continue his wish."

Kari cried over Ken's body. "Why did he do it…"

"It was his only chance Kari," said Gatomon, "his last chance to separate himself from his darkness. It was his way of escape."

"Darkness is a dangerous thing Kari," said Wormmon, "it lures you in, promising power, promising great results, but darkness is not the way to change this world."

Kari looked over her friend's body.

"Kari!" called over a voice from far away. She turned to find Davis, Cody, and Yolei.

"What happened?"

"Ken is…Ken is…" Kari did not need to say one more word. The rest of the DigiDestined congregated around Ken's body and wished him a final goodbye.

DarkAngemon came close to the ground.

Kari looked up and couldn't believe what she saw.

"TK?"

TK walked up. "Let me be terse," he began. "one of you will come with me or you will all end up like him" TK pointed at Ken.

"Go away TK," said Cody, "we will fight before one…"

"I'll go," said Kari.

"What?" said Davis.

"Look, guys," began Kari, "I got us into this mess, and I'll get us out."

Kari walked over to TK. "Take me," said Kari.

TK nodded and DarkAngemon lifted up Kari.

"Goodbye," said TK solemnly. DarkAngemon flew away with the two of them on him.

Davis looked around at Ken, lying lifeless on the ground and the original six Digimon, fallen exhausted around the area.

"It's not over yet Kari," said Davis, "I promise you, it's not over yet."

* * *

Chapter 11 Coming Soon


	11. Something To Prove

Kari and TK had arrived in a black palace hidden among canyon walls. It looked a lot like St. Basil's Cathedral in Moscow except the walls were an eerie shade of black and each tower tip was sharpened and were silver. The two of them landed in front of the gate and went into the grand hall. TK approached a chair at the back where he would make decisions.

"How did it come to this?" asked Kari.

TK turned around slowly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How could you let the darkness defeat you?"

"The darkness has not defeated me, I am its master."

"Don't be so naïve TK, darkness will never submit to anyone."

"You doubt my own power."

"TK," said Kari, walking up to him. She walked right up to his face and looked into his eyes. They were no longer the shade of blue she remembered, but darker, in a more navy. She put her hand on his face.

"TK…" She lifted up her hand and slapped him, so hard that his head physically turned.

TK moved his head back.

"TK, I know you're in there! I know the little boy I fell in love with is still in there! The boy who would never give up! The boy who would always be brave for me! The boy who would never end his battle with darkness."

She stepped back.

TK smiled. "I don't know what you believe, but the light has died. Don't you understand Kari? As long as light grows darkness grows as well. There can never be enough light to destroy the darkness. Darkness is too powerful, and when the light finally dies, then darkness will consume the world. Don't you understand? Darkness is immortal."

"Darkness will always be there TK," Kari said, "but as long as there is a single point of light, there will be hope. There will always be hope, TK, always."

TK lifted up his head at the sound of the word "hope."

"We have a guest," he called out to two small Digimon which were infested with Dark Chips. "Take her to the dungeon."

As Kari was being pulled away from the grand hall she looked back to TK.

"I know there is good in you," she called, "there will always be good within you."

TK glanced at her. "You don't know how wrong you are."

The DigiDestined were trapped in a small village. Ken's body lay in a hut where Wormmon was watching over it. Davis and Veemon had gone to take a walk. Yolei was bawling her eyes out while Cody tried to comfort her.

"Cody…, how could Ken do it?" she cried, "wasn't he afraid?"

"I guess if you have something to prove, then fear is a secondary thing."

"I guess, but why? Why would he do it for Kari? She has been treating him like a jerk since the beginning of summer."

"I don't know why Yolei, but Wormmon told Kari to continue on Ken's wishes for protecting this world, and I think we have to do it."

Yolei smiled at Cody, "You're right Cody. You know, you're still very young, but you're much more mature than Davis."

They tried to laugh at the joke, but it didn't seem fitting.

Suddenly, a balloon lifted up above the horizon. In the basket was the laughing, evil Ken.

He jumped down in front of everyone.

"Hello!" he cried in his sinister voice.

Everyone got up in arms.

"Everyone! He's the one who hurt Kari, and the one who killed Ken!" shouted Gatomon, the only one to witness everything.

"What! It was you!" shouted Davis.

The evil Ken laughed. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I'll destroy you!" shouted Davis. Suddenly Veemon Digivolved into Raidramon and attacked the evil Ken.

The evil Ken smacked down to the ground.  
"That is what I hate about humans," he laughed, "they're so brittle."

At the word brittle, Ken transformed into Beelzemon.

"Us Digimon on the other hand, we are strong!"

Beelzemon lifted up his electric-guns and shot it at Raidramon.

Raidramon was hit back in the attack and Drillmon came to help. Yolei and Hawkmon had fled into the hut.

Beelzemon shot Raidramon one more time that Raidramon fell to the ground.

"Now to finish it!" shouted Beelzemon as he put on his electric glove.

He pointed toward Raidramon. "It's over!" shouted Beelzemon.

There was a loud explosion and dust filled the area. After it had cleared up, Raidramon (which was back to Veemon form) was unharmed. Instead Beelzemon was pummeled to the ground.

Davis looked around and found the causes of their victory. The original six Digimon had found their way back and had all attacked at once to defeat him. The original six tied Beelzemon up and Agumon and Gabumon worked together to bring him around with the group.

"We did it!" shouted Agumon, "the Digimon Master has been defeated."

"Not yet Agumon," said Cody, "there is one more foe."

"Who?" said Biyomon.

"It's TK," said Cody, "TK has been consumed by the darkness."

The original six shook their head with disbelief. They knew they had been controlled, but they didn't know it had been TK.

"Everyone, everyone!" shouted Wormmon, "come in."

They all smashed into the small hut and looked to see what Wormmon had to say.

Hawkmon interrupted.

"Look at Ken, his face has some color in it! If you put your head really close to his heart, there is a faint beat."

Everyone looked in awe at the body.

"You mean…" asked Davis.

"Yes," said Hawkmon, "he's going to make it."

The two Digimon threw Kari into the dungeon.

"Welcome to your palace, your majesty!" laughed the Digimon.

Kari stumbled backwards, when she realized it was the Scubamon which had almost made her their queen. To her relief they left. It was quiet, there was nothing living down there.

Then the silence was broken.

"Kari?" called a weak voice behind her.

She spun around and was shocked, totally shocked to find a small boy there, about eight years old. She knew immediately who he was. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a green sweatshirt, brown shorts, and tennis shoes. Over his head was a large, ugly, green hat with a blue stone in the middle.

* * *

Chapter Twelve Coming Soon


	12. Always Be Hope

"Kari…" said the young TK. "What are you doing here?"

Kari was shocked to see TK. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"TK! You're so cute!"

The little TK smiled. "Of all the emotions you feel seeing what I looked like eight years ago, you feel happiness."

They hugged for a long time.

"Kari, I hope you know that I'm still the older TK, just stuck in this little body."

Kari looked in confusion. "How could that be?"

The little TK sat back. "Okay I'm going to tell you the story…"

TK and the evil Ken entered the Digital World.

"Alright Ken, where's the trouble?"

"Right here." Ken suddenly transformed into Beelzemon and pointed his electric glove at TK.

TK backed away slowly.

"What do you want?" TK asked.

"TK, look what light has given you. It has brought you pain and heartbreak. What has darkness given you? It has given you confidence and power."

"Look," said TK, "I don't know who you are, but don't you dare talk to me about what you don't know."

"What I don't know?" said Beelzemon. "The personification of light has taken your heart and has cast it away. Is this good? Is light good?"

TK stood there for a moment listening to Beelzemon's words.

"I don't think I know what is good anymore."

"TK, the darkness will welcome you with open arms. There is no good or evil, all sides fight for peace, but the light is weak, and the darkness is strong."

TK looked at Beelzemon. He smiled and walked up to him. Suddenly, TK made a fist and punched Beelzemon across the face.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but the darkness can never consume me. I know what darkness is, I had to fight darkness many times. I'll admit I was allured by it at times, but I will never turn to that side."

Beelzemon shook with anger.

"Then I will force you!" he shouted. He grabbed TK with his hands and pushed him forward. MiniDaemon entered from the side.

"MiniDaemon, use your ability!" shouted Beelzemon.

A third and forth arm emerged from MiniDaemon's belly and grabbed TK.

"Seperation!" yelled MiniDaemon and TK was pulled into two spirits. One took his normal, teenage body and the other took his eight-year old body.

The older TK stood up solemnly at looked up at the sky. The younger TK was grabbed by Beelzemon. Beelzemon took the younger TK and threw him into the dungeon while the older, evil TK was given a seat of power and was appointed "Dark Lord."

After Kari had heard TK's story she looked at the little boy.

"So you are everything good within TK…"

"Yes."

Kari raised her head. "Then there is still hope."

"There will always be hope."

Yolei sat by where Ken was lying.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor has become like this," she thought.

Ken began to nudge in his sleep. His eyes were consumed with a darkness that he could not get through. Then, beyond the darkness he could see a weak light, only a few strands. It came closer and soon he realized it was not distance, but how wide his eyes were opening.

He could hear gentle sobbing by his bed. Soon he could recognize the voice.

"Yolei?" he said quietly.

Yolei gave a little peed and looked down at Ken's weak body.

"Ken…Ken!" Yolei said ecstatically. She grabbed Ken's hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, make sure you were okay."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Ken smiled as he looked up to the ceiling. "I remember a time when you wouldn't give me the time of day."

"What?" said Yolei, "when?"

Ken shook it off, but after thinking he made a movement to speak.

"Yolei?"

"Yes Ken?"

"I'm sorry that I was the Digimon Emperor."

"Ken! That was a million years ago!"

"More like three, I know that I had a lot to do with this."

"Ken, there was nothing that could be avoided. We both have to stop living in the past and look to the future."

Ken smiled as he looked to the ceiling. He then took the pain staking attempt of moving his head toward Yolei.

"Ken, don't do that! It looks like it hurts."

He looked at Yolei for a long time. "Thank you Yolei."

Yolei smiled as she heard Ken's words. "You're welcome. Now go get some rest."

Ken smiled and closed his eyes as Yolei attempted to hum _Kimigayo_ into his ear.

Kari and the little TK rushed out of the window. They were very lucky, but with a mixture of Kari's innocent voice and TK's pleads they were able to get the guard to open the door. Kari then used some of her amateur Taekwondo skills (which of she had none) but was still able to knock out the Digimon. After a couple of kicks from little TK, they were able to escape. They knew it would only be a matter of time before TK realized what they had done, but they fled as fast as they could, in attempt to hide behind something before he did find out.

"Kari, do you know where to go?"

"No, I don't, but we'll be fine, don't worry."

They ran a long time until they could hear a faint alarm from the black palace. Kari couldn't help but turn her head. Over the horizon she could see a large black angel rise out of the tower, like a phoenix during the rebirth of a new world. The black angel flew higher and higher into the sky. Hanging on to the angel was TK, she could barely see him, but she knew it was him.

Matt closed the door behind him.

"Sorry mom, I couldn't find TK."

"What is going on with that boy?" said Ms. Takaishi.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," said Matt.

"Oh Matt, it's not your fault."

Matt looked down to his feet.

"I hope he'll be alright."

"Don't worry Matt, TK is a big boy now," said Grandpa Michel. "He just seems to be a little confused."

Matt looked at his grandfather. "Yeah," he said. He walked up the stairs and closed the door.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen Coming Soon


	13. In His Presence

This chapter is dedicated to **Hedgi**, the first person to comment, and I assume read, this story. Thanks. -Sincerely, Augustine Hox

* * *

The DigiDestined wandered about the abandoned village.

Davis had just woken up and looked to the horizon to see two figures running toward him. At first he didn't know who it was, but as they approached, he was stunned.

"Guys!" he called out, "it's Kari! She's back!"

"What? Kari?" shouted everyone, except Ken, as they rushed outside.

Kari was dead tired when she arrived.

"Hey Kari," said Davis, "who's the kid?"

Gatomon jumped back in shock when she saw him.

"It's TK, only, when he was eight!"

Everyone stared in wonder and confusion as the young TK explained the entire ordeal again.

"Cool!" said Davis, "know we have an awesomely cute TK!"

TK smiled as his friends all wanted to give him hugs like a stuffed animal.

"But wait guys," said Kari, "there is still one more problem."

"What's that?" asked Davis.

A black shadow covered the DigiDestined, then, down from the sky descended Dark Lord TK.

"I believe that is me," he said as DarkAngemon's feet touched the ground.

Cody gripped his hands with anger. "What do you want with us?" he asked.

TK jumped pushed DarkAngemon's arms off of him.

"You five are the last nuisance to my perfect world, a world where I will rule and finally bring peace to."

"How can you bring peace when you rule like a dictator?" said Kari.

"Only war can bring peace," said TK.

"That may be so," said Davis, "but this isn't war! This is massacre! You're killing innocent Digimon."

Everyone suddenly gripped with anger. Davis was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was the loudest, and once in a while, he had his moments.

TK approached the DigiDestined. "Darkness is harsh, but it brings results."

"TK," said Kari, "how can you think that light cannot bring results? Look TK, even if you kill us, you will never win. There are hundreds, no millions of more DigiDestined across the world that are ready to stop you in the name of light. I told you that even in a single point of light that there will be hope, well how about a million?

"TK, you are that hope. You can stop this. You can make it right again."

The Dark Lord was shaken. He looked at his former friends. "It's too late, I've gone too far."

"You will never go too far TK!" said Kari, "there is always hope."

TK looked up, and for the first time in a long time he looked her in her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. In his heart something triggered. It was a feeling that rushed through his body.

The feeling wasn't good.

It was the feeling of the pain she had brought him that month, when she rejected him, and when she had Davis kick him out. The pain filled his body with anger.

"Get away from me!" he shouted at Kari. "There was so much pain…just too much pain."

Something began to shine on his chest, it was a crest, but it wasn't hope. It was an odd, indescribable shape, and red.

It began to shine brighter until DarkAngemon reacted to it.

"DarkAngemon…digivolve…to…FallenAngemon!"

_I am FallenAngemon, the most powerful of unholy things. My Gate of Hell will send you straight to the Abyss._

FallenAngemon was blacker and had six wings. Over his head he wore a black face guard with a seven pointed star.

Everyone looked in shock and awe of FallenAngemon. Ken laughed behind them.

He was tied up in many ropes, so the DigiDestined could tell it was not the normal Ken, but Beelzemon in Ken form.

"You fools!" he shouted, "you are no match for him!"

"What is he?" yelled Davis.

"He is a dark ultimate, there is no more hope!"

"But what is that crest?"

Ken laughed. "It is not a crest, it is an anticrest. You see, when the Digital World was created, there were many crest created to create the digital world, but the crests also gave way for anticrests to be created, which are just as powerful as crests, only darker. He has the anticrest of pain."

Yolei turned to Beelzemon. "Pain? Why Pain?"

"If hope is path to light," said FallenAngemon, "pain is the road to darkness."

The Digimon had digivolved and had engaged in a battle with FallenAngemon. They had no chance. One by one they fell back.

Angewomon got behind FallenAngemon.

"FallenAngemon!" she called, "snap out of it."

FallenAngemon punched her to the ground.

"FallenAngemon," called TK quietly, "it's not befitting to hurt a lady."

FallenAngemon smiled. "Sorry TK."

Angewomon got up on her hands and knees.

"Kari," she called, "I don't know how much more I can take. He's too strong."

Kari looked around. Little TK was holding on to her leg.

"Kari!" he cried. "Let me talk to him."

Kari looked down at him, then smiled.

"TK!" she called over to the Dark Lord.

TK lifted up his hand to stop FallenAngemon.

"What?" he called.

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter if you kill us or destroy us, or whatever. It doesn't matter if you take over both worlds. You will still be defeated."

TK clenched his fists in anger at her words.

"You and you're hope!" he shouted. "I almost annihilate you and you cling to your childish fantasies! Where is your hope now!"

Angewomon flew up to TK and dropped little TK right on him.

"Right here!" the little TK shouted punching his dark self across the face.

The evil TK stood there for a moment, shocked at what just happened.

"You think you're so cool!" shouted the young TK, "but you're not! I don't care how much Kari hurt us, she will always be our friend! What happened to you? Why are you fighting for darkness? You are hope! As long as we are around the light will never die! You cannot fight against the light, it is an endless battle!"

Evil TK looked down at his mini-me. "How dare you speak to me like that! You are weak, you are nothing! Look at me, look at FallenAngemon! We have all the power in the world!"

"No you don't," said TK quietly. "There will always be hope."

TK took off his hat to reveal a small blob on his head.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," said the blob.

The crest of hope shined over TK's heart. "I am hope, and pain will never crush hope."

"Poyomon digivolve to…Tokomon. Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon! Patamon digivolve to…Angemon. Angemon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon!"

Seraphimon emerged from behind the young TK. It had six golden wings and a blue body that shown with power and gentleness. All contradiction mixed together in harmony in his prescence.

"It's over," said Seraphimon.

He grabbed FallenAngemon, who began to sink back into Seraphimon. Soon, Seraphimon held nothing in his hands, and FallenAngemon had become one with Seraphimon again.

"And now you two," Seraphimon said.

The two TKs were merged into one. It was so quick that almost no one noticed until it was done.

Seraphimon turned back into Patamon and lay on the ground. TK did the same, but he eventually got up and met the embrace of Kari.

"TK, you did it!" she shouted happily.

"I couldn't have done it without you Kari."

TK was greeted by the other DigiDestined. Then, the ground began to tremble and a last fissure broke open. Thousands of Dokugamon poured out.

The surrounded the DigiDestined and prepared for the last attack. Suddenly a bright light surrounded them and the Dokugamon ran off. Out of the fissure crawled a large turtle Digimon with two heads and a black shell walked out. It was Ebonwumon, guardian of the north.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen Coming Soon


	14. I Can't Let You

Ebonwumon stood in front of the Digidestined.

It clenched its teeth as he saw the one he was looking for.

"You!" he shouted with one head pointing to the evil Ken tied up.

"For your crimes, Digimon Master, you must be destroyed and sent back to the primary village." It unleashed a blast that went right through the evil Ken.

Ken wriggled on the ground for a little while. He did not even have time to scream. It decomposed and left a shadow. The shadow suddenly moved quickly into the hut and into its original master.

"Don't worry," said Ebonwumon, "that darkness will not take control of him, it will only restore the balance."

Kari looked up. "Why weren't you here to fight?"

"I have many more important things to do. Now! For the other criminals!"

He motioned toward TK and Patamon.

"Wait Ebonwumon," said Davis, "their good now!"

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Ebonwumon, "look what they did to the northern continent. The murders of thousands of Digimon! The destruction of the geography itself!

"And it is all because of you."

TK looked up and Ebonwumon.

"Takeru Takaishi!" shouted Ebonwumon, "for your crimes, you will be eradicated from both worlds!"

Everyone was shocked at the words. Yolei almost fainted.

"What do you have to say?" said Ebonwumon.

TK lowered his head. "I get what I deserve."

"Very well then…" said Ebonwumon.

"Wait!" said Davis, "TK wasn't in his right mind. There has got to be some forgiveness thing for that right?"

"I told you I don't care!" shouted Ebonwumon.

"Ebonwumon!" shouted Kari.

Everyone stared at Kari. She had never yelled so loud before. They all crouched in to hear what she wanted to say.

"Kari," said TK, "don't interfere."

Tears emerged in Kari's eyes. "Please TK… How can you do this?"

TK looked at her eyes. They were no longer mocking him. "I'm sorry Kari, but I have to atone for my sins."

He turned to Ebonwumon.

"Give me your punishment."

Kari ran between TK and Ebonwumon.

"Please Ebonwumon!" shouted Kari, "please give us a week. Just one week for me to say goodbye."

Ebonwumon lowered his heads.

"I can wait a week, go ahead."

He lowered himself down a fissure, which closed up behind him.

"But why do we have to leave Kari?" asked Cody.

"Yeah," said Yolei, "we want to say goodbye to TK too."

"Please guys," said Kari, "I have to be alone with him. Please."

They all nodded solemnly and left. Davis was last.

"Kari," he said before he left.

"Yes Davis?" she asked.

"You love TK, don't you?"

Kari couldn't believe this was coming from Davis. She looked down and pondered his words. She had never really thought it out, but then she smiled.

"Yes Davis, I do…"

Davis lowered his head. Then he smiled.

"In that case Kari," he said, "I break up with you."

Kari had forgotten that the two of them were supposedly dating and she smiled.

"You break my heart Davis."

Davis laughed. "Alright, I could do without the sarcasm."

They gave each other one last hug and Davis left.

"Are you ready TK?" asked Kari.

"Kari," said TK, "what do you hope to accomplish?"

She smiled at his words. "You'll find out."

TK's mother and grandfather were sitting at the table scared stiff.

"Where is he?" asked Ms. Takaishi. "It's almost been two weeks!"

Matt stood by the doorway looking at his family who had just finished mourning and were now worrying.

"I could go look for him," said Matt.

"You've already done that six times," said Michel.

Matt looked to the ground.

"Where could he be?" Matt asked himself.

Kari and TK walked by the calm shore that evening.

"Come on TK," she said to him.

TK caught up and they sat under a tree in the cool evening.

"Well," said Kari, "what did you think of your week?"

TK smiled.

"I guess you enjoyed it," she said, "what did you like best, rebuilding the village or planting new grass?"

"Rubbing the new Digieggs ," said TK, "that's always my favorite."

Kari smiled, but secretly, she felt sad. TK's day of punishment approached.

"I'm glad we could spend this time together Kari," he said.

Kari looked over to him. "TK…"

"Kari, thank you for everything," he said smiling, "I can't believe I have to go tomorrow."

"TK, run away!" she said suddenly.

TK looked at her as if she was mad.

"Run away?" he said, "it's like you don't know me at all."

"TK, please, I can't bear to live in a world without you."

She flung her arms around his neck.

"Kari, I'm no coward. I did an evil thing and I must pay for it."

"It wasn't you! You were not yourself!"

"Kari! I'm going to be punished and that is final."

Normally, Kari would be appalled by TK's self-centered decision making, but she realized it was his choice and his choice alone.

"I'm sorry TK…" she said.

"No problem, you just want the best for me."

TK and Kari looked up.

"Wow," said Kari, "the stars are beautiful."

TK looked at Kari and grabbed her chin. He slowly moved her face to his.

"The most beautiful stars are the one in your eyes."

"Ohhhhh, TK…" said Kari moved, "you stole it from an episode of Full House."

TK was frozen by the realization. Kari just smiled at him.

TK wanted the evening to last forever.

"I love you Hikari Kamiya," he said.

Kari looked at TK. She could hear his heart pumping and her heart was synchronized with his.

"I love you too Takeru Takaishi."

They embraced. After the hug was broken, Kari began moving toward TK. Closer and closer she went, closer to his face. TK put his finger in front of her lips.

"It's not right," was all he could say.

He lay down on the cool grass and stretched out his arms. Kari lay her head over his right arm and put her arms over his torso. They laid on the grass for hours, the sound of crashing waves and a gentle breeze were accompanied by a synchronized heart beat and gentle snores.

TK and Kari stood in front of Ebonwumon.

"Did you enjoy your last week?" asked Ebonwumon.

"Yes," said TK.

"Alright, it's time for your punishment."

"No!" said Kari, "I won't let you!"

"Kari!" exclaimed TK, "don't!"

"TK, I can't let you die…please…"

"Kari…" he pulled her aside for a while.

"Kari, do you remember last night."

Kari smiled as she remembered the words uttered.

"Look Kari," said TK, "we both said things that we didn't mean, the spur of the moment has a strange effect on people."

Kari trembled as she heard his words.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Look Kari, you're my best friend and I don't want to do anything to get in between you and Davis."

Kari froze as she realized she had not told TK about their breakup.

"TK…"

"Goodbye Kari!" he said as he gave her a large hug.

TK broke the hug and ran to Ebonwumon.

"I'm ready for you punishment."

"Very well," said Ebonwumon.

His second head took a deep breath and a ball of energy was being cooked in its mouth.

Kari couldn't bear to look and TK kept his head up.

The sky suddenly became dark. A large shadow spread across the earth. Ebonwumon stopped its attack. TK and Kari stared at the sky. A large blue creature was moving across the clouds. Its large head appeared from the clouds.

"Stop!" shouted Azulongmon, "his crimes are washed clean!"

* * *

Chapter Fifteen Coming Soon


	15. Always Be My Hero

Ebonwumon looked up at the hurling dragon.

"Azulongmon, what are you doing here, the north is my domain."

"I have come here to discuss the punishment of the boy. You see, although he is here in het northern continent he actually belongs in the east. I am his defense attorney, so to speak."

"Azulongmon! This boy has destroyed thousands of acres of this continent as well as murdered many Digimon!"

Azulongmon looked around the continent.

"Although I see that that is true," said Azulongmon, "you should look a little farther. This past week TK and Kari have worked to revive the fallen digimon as well as rebuild the continent."

"A week's work will do only little!" shouted Ebonwumon.

"It is not the works that will change this continent," said Azulongmon, "the powers of hope and light have, well, given this land hope and brought back the light. Look around you!"

Ebonwumon looked around him at the green grass and meadows that had now spun across the northern continent. He could here little Digimon, still in their in-training forms playing in the distance. The sun was shining brightly and a calm breeze spread across the land.

"I see," said Ebonwumon, "this land has something that it has not had for a long time."

"What is that?" asked TK.

"Hope…"said Ebonwumon, "you have helped recreate this continent and make it better than ever. I see now that your hope has created a more beautiful world."

Ebonwumon felt the calm breeze silently, one last time.

"You have atoned for your sins."

Ebonwumon climbed back into the crevice from whence he came and TK and Kari looked over to Azulongmon.

"What happened Azulongmon?" asked Kari, "I really thought he was going to kill TK."

TK looked down to the ground.

"I told you two long ago, that the crest of hope and light are different from the other crests. You see darkness had already consumed this continent; it was already weakened by a previous evil. When the European Digidestined defeated this evil this land was still recovering from the battle. That is what made it a prime location for Beelzemon to begin his conquests."

"But why did he need TK?" asked Kari.

"As you know Beezlemon realized he could transform into Ken. Well, because of this, he had a faint memory of the anticrest of brutality which is the opposite of Ken's crest of kindness. The crest of brutality had since been destroyed and he wanted a new Digidestined so he could use their anticrest."

"But why me!" shouted TK angrily, mostly to himself.

"You, TK seemed like the perfect candidate. You were unfamiliar with the northern continent and he had also spent a lot of time analyzing you. Eventually, he knew that if he could get a single advantage over you, then darkness would only draw you in. He was able to use pain as an effective weapon to bring you to the Dark Ocean, there he was able to show you the power of darkness, it's alluring powers that were able to give you immediate gratification."  
"Alright," said Kari, "but what about little TK?"  
"When Beelzemon brought TK to the Digital World, he didn't realize that darkness had not perfectly set in. It was planted, there is no doubt about that, but TK had spent so much time fight for the side of light that he was unable to fight for the other side. Because of that, Beelzemon was forced to tear TK into good and evil parts; the evil part became the Dark Lord. Because of this, it is his true to say that he was in fact not too be blamed for this catastrophe and was an innocent bystander."

Azulongmon turned to TK and continued.

"You never gave in to the darkness. You always knew how evil it is."

TK looked up, and then smiled.

"When you say it like that," he said, "then you make me seem more heroic than I am."

"TK, you are always going to be a hero of this world," said Kari.

"No I won't Kari!"

"You'll always be my hero," she whispered.

"TK," said Azulongmon, "you may have caused pain to this continent, but you and Kari have worked hard to rebuild it, and I think that is pretty heroic."

TK looked down at the new continent, emblazoned with a new light.

"TK," said Azulongmon, "if it wasn't for your good half, this world would be plunged into darkness."

A small in-training digimon found his way to TK's leg. It looked up while TK looked down.

The small Digimon smiled.

"Thank you," it said.

TK smiled and looked up to Azulongmon.

"Thank you too," he said.

Azulongmon flew up into the clouds and was gone. Kari and TK walked quietly toward the exit.

"Goodbye Kari," said TK.

"Goodbye."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. She went back to Japan while TK was sent to France. We walked quietly down the street and opened the door to his grandfather's house.

"TK!" shouted his mother, "where have you been?"

TK embraced his mother, grandfather, and brother.

"I was in the Digital World," he said.

Everyone in the room understood immediately.

"Well," said his grandfather, "as least you were safe."

TK lay on his couch while Kari sat on a chair in his living room. It had been two weeks since he had been back in Japan and school was going to start in another week. Kari was giggling as she looked at the laptop on her lap.

"What?" asked TK.

"Oh nothing," Kari smiled to herself.

"No, I want to see it," said TK with a smile.

In the two weeks they had been back, they had not talked once about what had been said in the Digital World, nor did they talk about when TK expressed his love for her all those weeks ago.

"Well, it looks like your friend Catherine has a new boyfriend."

TK looked at the screen and laughed to himself as he saw Catherine and another boy standing in front of Big Ben in London.

"She looks happy," he said.

"But that's not the funny part," said Kari.

She opened a folder to reveal a portfolio of photographs. Kari clicked on the top one.

"Do you recognize them?" asked Kari.

"Yeah, that's Michael and Mimi, but where are they?"

"They're in front of the Washington Monument in Washington D.C."

"Okay, and where is the humor,"

Kari opened up another picture of Tai and Sora in front of the Kyoto Tower.

"Are these all a bunch of people standing in front of towers?" asked TK.

"Yeah," said Kari, "I can't believe that I didn't have to tell them, they just took a picture in front of a tower and sent it to me."

TK smiled, "Maybe we'll take a picture in front of Tokyo Tower."

Kari blushed, "TK these are all couples."

"Oh," said TK.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me TK?" asked Kari.

TK frowned at himself. "Actually, yes."

"What is it?" asked Kari.

"Kari, I failed you."

"What?"

"I promised to always protect you and I almost got you killed."

"Are you talking about when you were the Dark Lord, TK you've already been forgiven."

TK remembered the other day.

He walked to Kari's house and knocked on the door. Tai answered and frowned at him.

"Oh, the Dark Lord is it?" he asked.

TK shook his head. "Not anymore. Where's Kari?"

"Look kid," said Tai, "I want to talk to you first."

"Uh, okay Tai."

Tai let TK in and motioned for him to sit on the sofa. Tai stood in front of him.

"I heard what you did in the Digital World, and I'm not happy about it."

"What? Didn't they tell you that I was forgiven."

"Forgiven by Azulongmon. Forgiven by Ebonwumon. Maybe even forgiven my the entire Digimon population. But you are not forgiven by Taichi Kamiya."

TK wanted to back away, but there was a cushion in his way.

"TK," began Tai, "you know I always liked you. You're my best friend's kid brother and I thought you could keep Davis away from Kari, but now I'm disappointed.

"You could have killed Kari! Years ago, I don't know how long, but so many years ago Sora asked you to protect Kari, and you failed TK. I know Kari still cares about you, but I'm not happy about it. I thought I could trust you more than anyone. You know that I'm gone most of the time to college! I trusted to take care of her!"

TK lowered his head. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Tai…" was all he managed to get out.

"I know you're sorry, but you're not forgiven. How could I ever forgive you for what you almost did? I would tell you to get out of my house, but I don't want to start any trouble."

"It's okay Tai," said TK, "I'll go by myself."

"From now on you are no longer welcome here."

"Alright Tai."

TK looked back at Kari after his flashback.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"What did you do TK? What?"

"I couldn't protect you."

"How could you, you were manipulated."

"I couldn't protect you from myself. I failed."

"Don't talk like that TK!"

"Kari…" TK kissed her forehead then backed away.

"I can't bear to see you now that I've failed."

"…What are you saying TK?"

TK stood up and moved to his door.

"I'm going to France to live with my grandfather."

* * *

Chapter Sixteen Coming Soon


	16. Do You Remember?

Kari ran home crying. She sobbing all day knowing that the man she loved was leaving her.

She opened her door and found herself hugging Tai.

"Tai…Tai…" she sobbed. "TK is leaving! He's going to France!"

She sobbed and sobbed; when she had started to calm door she could hear Tai perfectly.

"Good riddance," whispered Tai.

Kari looked up at her brother.

"It was you!" she said, "you were the one that made TK feel like he did something wrong!"

"He did do something wrong Kari, he…"

"He didn't do anything wrong Tai!" she said. "How could you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how you could make TK feel like that."

"Kari, he almost killed you."

"Maybe Tai, but that is no reason we should ship him off to Europe!"

Kari ran off into her room. Tai sat down on his sofa.

"I'm sorry Kari," he said.

TK was shaken awake by Matt.

"Hey come on TK, you don't want to be late."

TK looked up at Matt in a dress shirt, dress pants, and tie.

"Where are you going?"

"To mass, it'll be the last mass you'll have here in Japan."

TK laughed at the irony of the situation and got dressed. He, Matt, and their mother went to the church in Tokyo. After the service TK walked out. What he saw surprised him.

"Kari!" he shouted as he saw her walk up to him.

Kari ran up and gave him a hug.

"Kari," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Seeing you silly," she responded.

"But I thought you were Shintoist?"

"No, well not really."

After the hug TK asked.

"Why did you come to see me?"

"To talk you out of going to France."

"Now Kari!"

"No TK, listen to me! I care about you and I want you to be here with be because…because…"

She stared at him for a while unable to speak.

"I…I…lo…"

"Kari!" called her mother who looked uncomfortable as she walked through the crowd. "Let's go."

"One second mom!"

"No! Now!"

She looked back at TK.

"Kari!"

She ran away, taking a few looks back at him.

TK went back into the church and sat by a box.

"Yes, my son?" asked a man from inside the box.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," said TK.

Ken and Yolei walked by the busy streets.

"Yolei," said Ken, "there is something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it Ken?"

"I don't know how to say this, but I…I really like you."

Yolei couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What? How…how can someone like you every like someone like me?"

Ken turned his head angrily toward her.

"Who made you feel like nothing?"

Yolei shook her head.

"It's me, sorry Ken, I just couldn't believe someone as smart and handsome as you are can care about someone like me."

Ken looked at Yolei and took off her glasses. He put them away and grabbed her face.

"Things happen," he said as they kissed.

Yolei blushed bright red as she looked at Ken.

Davis was playing soccer on the field when something caught his eye.

"Who's there?" he exclaimed.

A girl crept out.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Nothing to be sorry about," laughed Davis, "It's nice to see you Keiko."

Keiko blushed as Davis talked to her. Keiko lifted her head up to Davis.

"Um, Davis," she said, "Are you hungry?"

Davis heard his stomach growl.

"I could go for some food."

"Would you like to go with me?"

Davis looked wide eyed at her, and then he smiled.

"Sure!" he said.

As they walked Davis offered her his arm.

"I know this great noodle place!" he said, "Did I ever tell you that I'm going to open a noodle cart someday?"

Matt walked down from the stage after his concert. He was greeted by a girl.

"Hi," said the girl.

Matt raised his hand in a "hi" expression.

"You know I'm you biggest fan."

Matt had a big smile. "Is that so?" he said as he approached her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Wait," stopped Matt, "what's your name?"

She would say it.

"Oh God…" said Matt as he ran off.

"Come back Matt!" shouted Jun Motomiya as Matt ran off.

As Matt ran, Jun caught up.

"Come on Matt!" said Jun.

Sora walked up and grabbed Matt's neck.

"Let's go sweetie…" she winked at Matt.

Jun looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry Jun," said Matt.

"It's okay Matt," she said. Suddenly she brightened up.

"Do you know where Joe's brother is?"

Matt almost threw up. "Uh, he's over there."

"Okey dokey," she said and ran off.

"Thanks Sora," said Matt. He looked back and put up his hand.

"Thanks Tai."

Tai and Sora began to leave.

"Uh, Matt," said Sora, "do you want to grab dinner with us?"

Matt smiled at the two of them.

"Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel."

He waved goodbye to them and walked back to pack up his bass.

TK sat by himself at the airport terminal. He looked up and saw someone running to him.

"Kari?" he said.

"TK!" she called, "How could you not say goodbye!"

They embraced and TK looked at her.

"How could I…"

"TK, please, don't go."

"It's too late Kari."

"No it's not! TK!" she started to cry, "please don't go…"

"I have to Kari…"

"TK, wait, do you remember what we said that last night before Azulongmon saved you?"

"…yes…" he said.

"Well I meant it TK, every word of it, and I still mean it!"

"Kari…what about Davis…"

"Davis and I broke up TK. The truth is…I…I…I love you TK!"

TK looked at her with his mouth wide open.

"TK, I loved you every since we were little kids…I loved you when you told me all those months ago. I love you!"

TK stared into her eyes, they were beautiful.

"I…I love you too Kari."

TK put his hands on Kari's face while she put her arms around his waist. Slowly their heads moved together finally meeting in their first real kiss. Time moved slower than ever. All that mattered was the other person whose soft lips they touched.

The kiss broke and the two of them stared at each other. TK smiled, but it wasn't just an ordinary smile. It was a smile like he had when he was a carefree boy. It was a true smile on his face. The darkness had been fully eradicated.

"Please don't go TK. Tai's changed his mind."

TK looked at the beautiful girl who shared the same feelings for him that he did her. He grabbed her hand and ran outside of the airport. He jumped on a bench and lifted up his hand carrying a piece of paper within it. Kari smiled at the sight of it all. TK's face was ecstatic as he lifted up his hand with hundreds of thousands of people staring.

"Who wants a free ticket to Paris!" he cried out.

The sun began to set behind the horizon. Soon darkness covered the earth, but even at night darkness was at bay. Even at the darkest of nights, the moon still shined its light. There will always be light and there will always be hope.

* * *

The End


End file.
